


The Kise Spa

by wontonto



Series: KuroBas March Madness [13]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, also implied aokise bc it's me lmao, i refuse to believe that ryota is not spoiled by his older sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wontonto/pseuds/wontonto
Summary: Ryota had a hard day with a terrible photo shoot, and his sisters come to cheer him up.
Series: KuroBas March Madness [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188413
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	The Kise Spa

Ryota loved modeling, he really did, but sometimes photographers and other models that he had to work with _really_ got on his nerves. It didn’t help that he was going home to an empty apartment, either. He would’ve liked to have someone he could rant to. He kind of regretted moving to Kanagawa because his parents and sisters still lived in Tokyo and he didn’t have many friends. Sure, he had his basketball teammates, and they were great, but he wasn’t really close enough with any of them to just invite them over. 

He rubbed the back of his neck as he unlocked his door, kicking off his shoes. One good thing about living alone; probably the _only_ good thing, in his opinion, was that he could make a mess and no one would care. No one would be around to see it. 

As he looked at the entryway to his apartment, though, he noticed a couple of extra pairs of shoes and they most definitely were not his. Knowing his sisters to be nosy and invasive sometimes, he sighed. 

“Seika! Ren! What are you doing here?” he called out, walking into his place. 

Sure enough, his two older sisters were lounging on the couch. 

“Hey, Ryota!” Ren greeted, raising her hand covered in salt from the chips she was eating. 

Ren was the eldest at twenty-three, the one who looked the least like a Kise. Her eyes were the same gold as everyone else in the family, as it seemed that none of them had been able to escape that. But she had dark brown hair that was cut asymmetrically, beginning at her chin on the left and going down to her shoulder on the right. Ryouta could never understand why she thought it looked cool, but she always told him that it made her look edgy, and that’s the look she went for. 

Of course, she owned a motorcycle and if their parents wouldn’t disown her for it, she’d definitely get as many tattoos as possible. She already had many piercings in her ears and one in her eyebrow; of course she was going for the edgy look. But apparently it got her the attention from women that she wanted, so who was Ryota to say anything against it? 

“I know you didn’t find those chips anywhere in my apartment, so did you really just come into my house to ruin my sanctuary?” Ryota sighed, setting his school bag down before laying down on the couch adjacent to the one the two women were sitting on. 

“Of course not,” Seika snorted. “We’re here because we missed you,” she pouted. 

Seika was the middle child, at twenty, and she was the one who had gotten Ryota into modeling. She had sunny blond hair like him that usually tumbled down her back in soft waves. Not right now, though, since she was in her baby brother’s apartment and didn’t have to have the modeling air about her. She was in sweats just like Ren and her hair was pulled up into a messy bun that was already half falling out. 

Ryota sighed, scrubbing his hand over his face and smearing his makeup all over the place. He groaned as he pulled his hand away and realized what he’d done. “Look, I just had a really shitty day and I had the _longest shoot ever_ and I really don’t want to deal with the two of you right now, so can you just go?” he whined. 

“Why do you think we came over, Ryota? I know what kind of photographer you were dealing with, and I've had to work with him too. I know how much of a nightmare he is,” Seika rolled her eyes. “And you were working with a new model, too, right? I know how much of a pain in the ass they can be to work with.” 

“But I wasn’t a pain in the ass to work with, right?” he smirked, batting his eyes at her. 

“Yeah, right, you were an absolute terror,” Seika threw a pillow at him. “You were the worst rookie I ever had to deal with. Doubly so because you were so fucking cocky and didn’t believe you’d do anything wrong.” 

“But did I?” Ryota stuck out his tongue. 

“Okay, okay, enough you two,” Ren shook her head, chuckling. “Ryota, we’re here because we figured you could use some cheering up, so... we decided to have a spa night, all three of us.” 

Ryota’s eyes lit up and he sat up. “Really?! You mean it?” 

“Duh, why would I lie about that?” Ren snorted. “Now go clean off your makeup and change into something more comfortable.” 

“Okay!” Ryota leaped off the couch and bounded to his bathroom. He’d been a little wary when he saw the two of them, but if they were really here just to cheer him up, then who was he to refuse? 

He came back out to the living room with a clean face and his hair pushed back with a headband, ready for whatever pampering his sisters had prepared. 

“Alright, of course we’re going to start with face masks,” Seika smiled, holding up a basket of many different kinds of face masks. “Take your pick, Ryota.” 

His eyes glittered as he rummaged through the basket, finally settling on one that claimed it would make the skin glow. He knew he had a natural glow, but sometimes he felt like his skin could be a lot better. 

“Which one do you want, Ren?” Seika held out the basket to her older sister. 

Ren usually wasn’t one to indulge her younger siblings in their skin care routines, but sometimes she was nice enough to join in. She picked some random one without even looking and the models looked at each other, shaking their heads. 

“You really don’t care at all, do you, Ren?” Ryota asked her, already looking into the mirror and smearing the mask on his face. 

“Not really, no, I mean... I get enough girls without really trying, so,” she shrugged. 

“C’mon, imagine all the girls you _could_ get if you actually tried, though!” Seika whined. “Speaking of, Ryota, how’s your love life going?” she turned to her little brother. 

He snorted. “Like I have a love life? Basketball and modeling are my life right now, Seika. I don’t have time for anything else.” 

“Oh really? I saw that game against... what school was it again? Touou?” Ren tapped her chin, her eyes glinting. “The one with your former teammate, Aomine.” 

Kise nearly gouged his eye out with the stick he was using for the mask as he startled. “Okay, what about it?” he asked her, trying not to blush. Ren was surprisingly observant when she wanted to be. 

“Mmhmm, that’s what I thought. Wasn’t Aomine the one who got you into basketball in the first place?” 

“Oh, really? Why didn’t you tell me about that, Ryota?!” Seika pouted. “You never tell me anything...” 

“The only reason Ren knows is because she’s a nosy bitch and doesn’t know about boundaries,” Ryota scowled at her. She just winked and started to put on her own face mask. 

“I just have a sense for those types of things,” she shrugged. 

“Yeah, well, you couldn’t be more wrong,” Ryota pouted, trying not to move his face too much so the mask could settle. “There’s nothing going on between me and Aominecchi.” 

“Are you sure about that, though? It seemed like there was a hell of a lot of tension on the court.” 

“Just drop it, okay?!” Ryota growled. He really didn’t want to get into the drama of his relationship with Aomine, nor of the complications it had always brought up. 

Sure, he liked Aomine a lot, and he might even say that he had a crush on him, but he wasn’t about to admit that to his older sister, even if she herself liked women. And he knew that Seika liked men and women, so he wasn’t worried about her accepting him, either. He just didn’t want to deal with his own messy feelings about Aomine. 

“Okay, sorry, whatever,” Ren raised her hands in surrender. “I didn’t know it was such a touchy subject.” 

“Yeah, well... it is, okay?” Ryota shook his head. He bit his lip. He hadn’t really meant to snap at her, it was really just a sore spot still, especially since he’d lost against Aomine _again._ That’s what _really_ pissed him off about that game at the Inter-high. He’d been _so close_ to winning, and he’d been able to taste it, and yet... 

“Snap out of it, Ryota,” Seika waved her hand in front of his face. “This is supposed to be about us bonding as siblings, right? C’mon, you can’t just get lost in your thoughts like that.” 

“Sorry, I just...” Ryota sighed. “I have a lot on my mind, I guess.” 

“Well, we’re here if you wanna talk to us about it,” Ren said, taking a nail file out of Seika’s spa night bag. 

“Hey! You can’t just dig through there, Ren!” Seika pouted, zipping her bag shut. “There’s stuff in there that’s personal.” 

“Oh yeah, like your tampons? It’s not like I haven’t seen any of those in my day, hon,” Ren snorted. 

Ryota’s nose scrunched and he felt his mask crack. “Great, thanks to your _lady talk_ my mask’s ruined,” he groaned. 

“Not my fault you decided to book a terrible shoot while Aunt Flow’s in town for me, jeez,” Seika rolled her eyes. “And I could’ve just wallowed at home, in pain, all day. But I decided to come all the way here, _to freaking Kanagawa,_ just for you. So you should at least show a little gratitude!” 

“I am, though. I really... I am really glad that you’re here, and I didn’t want to be alone tonight. So... thanks, really,” Ryota said softly, smiling at his sisters. 

They looked at each other, blinking in surprise before embracing their baby brother in a huge hug. 

“We’re really glad you’re our brother, Ryota,” Ren said, running her hand over his hair. “We wouldn’t have you any other way.” 

“We love you so much,” Seika whispered, clutching his shirt. 

Ryota wrapped his arms around his sisters, hugging them both tightly. “You’re the best big sisters I could ever ask for,” he grinned at them. 

They stood like that for a few more moments before Ryota’s phone timer went off, signaling it was time for them to wash off their face masks. 

After doing so, Ryota looked at his skin in the mirror and nodded to himself as he ran his hands over his face. “Seika, what brand was that? I think I need to use it all the time, because I would like to look this good always.” 

“Here, you can just have the rest of them,” Seika said, putting many more face masks on Ryota’s coffee table. 

“Awesome, thanks!” he grinned at her. “So... what’s next on the agenda for our spa night?” 

“Giving each other manicures, of course?” Ren looked at him incredulously. 

“Of course, what else?!” Ryota smiled. 

Some guys hated going to get manicures, but Ryota loved having his hands taken care of. He wouldn’t mind having his nails painted colors, if he was being honest, but his sisters never did that to him. They always used clear coats on his nails. But they painted each other’s nails with pretty pastel colors, and Ryota sometimes wished that they would do that to his, too. 

“Who gets to go first?” Seika asked, pulling out nail polish and other materials needed for a manicure. 

Ren and Ryota eyed each other, wordlessly putting out their fists. “Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!” they said together. 

Ryota held out two fingers and Ren’s hand was flat. 

“Dammit,” she grumbled as Ryota pumped his fist victoriously. 

“Me first!” he said, wiggling happily. “And... can I ask you guys for something?” 

“Sure, what’s up?” Seika asked, looking at him as she was already grabbing the clear coat of polish. 

“Umm... can you make my nails pretty like you do to yours?” 

Ren and Seika looked at each other, startled for a moment. “Really? We’ve always just done clear coats with your nails.” Ren said. 

“I know, but I want them to look pretty. I mean... if you guys don’t think it’s weird or anything...” 

“Of course we don’t, Ryota,” Seika said softly and kissed his forehead. “This night’s all about you anyway, and we’ll gladly do your nails all pretty, okay?” 

“Thanks!” he smiled at her. He wasn’t sure how long his fingernails would look pretty, considering he had basketball practice the next day and handling a ball probably wouldn’t do his nails any favors, but... at least for a little while they’d be nice. 

"Alright, let’s get this manicure party started!” Ren said as Seika set up her phone to play music for the three of them. 

They all sang along to the familiar songs and tried to outdo each other with every song, ending up giggling every time. Ryota’s voice would crack on the high notes, sending the sisters into uncontrollable laughter while Ryota just shook his head and cursed his apparently not over puberty. 

Ryota let his nails dry in the UV nail lamp that Seika had, and he couldn’t help his smile. He’d really struck gold with his sisters, and although they’d _forced_ him to do things like this with them when they were younger, he was grateful. He had this way to bond with them and he wouldn’t change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> ryota was the talk of the school the next day with rainbow colored nails, except his ring fingers had basketball designs on them.
> 
> ~~me: makes a posting schedule for the rest of the month so i can keep up with all my fic ideas~~  
>  ~~also me: had a day™ at work and needed to write fluff that i had not had any previous intention of writing~~


End file.
